Die Another Day
by carlycleg
Summary: Ron falls for a new girl,then for Hermione,back with the new girl,then back with Hermione.But she won't take him back until... R&R please


"I, Hermione Granger, being of age 15, and having insane friends am now talking." I looked at Harry and Ron, who were gaping out the window. "My friends are complete idiots, who are now staring mindlessly at a girl that they have no chance with." They still were ignoring me." What the heck is the matter with you guys?" I yelled.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trace, but Ron kept staring. I went over and shoved him into the window. That did it.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked." What do want? You have my attention."  
  
"I want to know what does the girl look like? And do you know her name?"  
  
"To the first question, hot. The second, I don't know and I don't care, but I'll make her mine." Ron answered.  
  
"You couldn't make her love you if you used a love potion. You're hopeless Ron." I told him.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?" a girl asked from the entrance.  
  
"That's her." Harry coughed tapping my foot.  
  
"Sure" I greeted her in." I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron kicked my foot.  
  
"Oh, and these are my friends Dumb and Dumber."  
  
The girl laughed.  
  
"I'm Harry, and this is Ron." Harry introduced himself and his best friend. "Alexis, call me Lexi, Black."  
  
The boys gaped. But I smiled. "Any relation with Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yeah," Lexi said readying herself for some screams of "WAHT?!?!?!?!" but it didn't come. At least not from me.  
  
"You're kidding?" Ron asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't believe you." Harry said.  
  
"So, it's true." Lexi said.  
  
"But why didn't Sirius tell us he had a daughter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh so you're, I'm taking a guess, your Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yep, that's us." I said, before opening a book. It was a slow moving book, but it was better than the garbage Ron was saying to Lexi.  
  
"So, Hermione what's that book about anyway?" Lexi asked.  
  
"It's a novel about a horse, it called Black Beauty." I answered. It was pretty good, but after Lexi interrupted me I couldn't help but notice Ron's hand wrapped around Lexi's. "So, what house are you in?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Not sure yet, I'll be sorted later at the ceremony." Lexi said.  
  
"Oh." I said and went back to my book. I couldn't get back to it though. It was frustrating, having Lexi here. At first I thought it was because she disturbed heir's and Harry's and Ron's friendship. But that was at first. . . . Then I felt jealousy. I had known Ron for fives years, and she had known him for five hours. I felt that Harry sensed my jealousy. It was ok Ron liked someone, who needed him anyway? Not me!  
  
"It's About Time"  
  
I hate you, I love you  
  
I just can't remember to forget you  
  
who are you, who needs you?  
  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
  
I'm crawling on the ground  
  
I have found I can fly  
  
one of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
what's it all about?  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind  
  
It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
  
It could, it should  
  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied  
  
One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
what's it all about?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
  
Fading the words so desperately  
  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
  
Time is something you can't rewind  
  
One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
what's it all about?  
  
[Chorus] At the ceremony all the first years quivered. All the ones that had older siblings had probably heard lawful stories about the ceremony. After they were all sorted it was Alexis's turn.  
  
The hat just barely touched her head before it called out "Gryffindor!"  
  
She skipped over to the table and sat next to Ron. That really bugged me, because Ron made me move so Lexi could sit next to him.  
  
"Would you mind moving Hermione? Lexi wants to sit here." Ron practically ordered.  
  
"Its ok wasn't hungry anyway." I said leaving to go up to the Gryffindor common room. Once I got there, I repeated "Detention." The picture of the Fat Lady swung open and I stepped into my favorite place since I was 11.I sat down on the couch closest to the fire.  
  
"They make a perfect couple" I said to myself. "Mr. Bastard and Mrs. Bitch."  
  
I had a bad case of jealousy, and I knew it. I then stopped. Lexi wasn't bad, she was just in love. And she just happened to like the same guy as I did. It'll be ok. I can win Ron over.  
  
Then the common room started filling up. I gazed at the portrait hole. Ron walked in with Lexi on his arm, and as soon as they sat down they started kissing.  
  
"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." I sighed.  
  
Harry walked over and sat next to Hermione. "You like him, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, and the worst part is, I realized this right after he got a girlfriend." I sighed again.  
  
"Hey, Dumbledor said we're not allowed in the North Tower room, so we have to check it out."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We? Does that mean you, me, and Ron? Or you, me, Ron, and Lexi?"  
  
"Does Lexi know about my dad's cloak?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm in." Hermione said.  
  
This is what she needed, a night alone with her best friends. "I can't go." Ron said.  
  
"What, why not?" I asked.  
  
"I have to show Lexi around."  
  
I hit my fist against the table. "Ok, fine whatever. Show her Hogwarts. I don't care." I said standing up and going to her dorm.  
  
"Ron she likes you. Give her a chance." Harry said. Then left for his dorm.  
  
I got out a sheet of parchment and scribbled a crude drawing of Lexi and Ron kissing. Then she xed through Lexi and put "I can't stand you Lexi. I love Hermione." Above Ron.  
  
I grinned but shredded up the paper. I threw away the scraps of paper and took out my photo album. There were pictures of my parents, me and then there were pictures of Harry and Ron. It made me cry to look at these pictures when it was just the three of us.  
  
"He was gonna get a girlfriend someday." I thought to myself. "Oh well. Harry and me don't need Ron to have fun, or to go to Hogsmeade with, or to fight with, or-"I stopped my trail of thought and started crying. I must have cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I remembered was being shaken awake by Pansy. "Would you stop snoring?" she asked.  
  
"Well, now that I'm awake, I don't think I'll be snoring." I said, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Cute, Hermione. Real cute. "Pansy walked back to her bed.  
  
I got up. What was the use of sleeping if everyone was going to be waking me up? I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. That's when I saw it. Lexi slapped Ron across the face and yelled. "You idiot! You can just forget everything we ever talked about!" Then she stomped out of the room and into her dorm.  
  
Ron sat there staring into the fire. I came and sat next to him. "So it's over?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!!'I screamed in my mind.  
  
"That's too bad." I said.  
  
"It never really started; I mean we only knew each other for a few hours." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Hermione and Ron bent forward and there lips met. I broke the moment. I tried to say something, but shock came over me. It looked like Ron had the same feeling.  
  
I knew, just in that few split seconds we shared the kiss, that I had a boyfriend.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed." I said standing up.  
  
"Hermione." Ron asked turning me around.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that"  
  
I smiled. Then playfully shoved him.  
  
He shoved back genteelly.  
  
"Quit it!" I grinned.  
  
"Why don't you?" he said before leaving up the stairs into the boy's dorm.  
  
"Why don't I?"I asked myself. Then I left for the girl's dorm. Lexi was the only one still awake other than me.  
  
"Night." I said to her.  
  
"Night." she muttered back before drawing the curtains on her four-poster.  
  
'I wonder what happened between her and Ron.' I thought.' Oh well, it's too late for those kind of questions anyway.'  
  
Then I lay down and went to sleep. The next morning when I stood up I felt refreshed. And now maybe Harry and I could get Ron to go explore the Tower Room.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Lexi called. She was just getting out of the shower.  
  
"Hey Lexi." I called back. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I stood up and brushed my hair. Then I got dressed and went down stairs to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys." I called down to them from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Hermione hurry up! We're ready to eat!" Harry called down.  
  
I hurried down stairs, finally realizing how hungry I was, since I hadn't eaten dinner last night. Ron and Lexi were obviously still friends, because within a few days they were laughing and joking like normal. But I had made it clear, the first day Lexi and Ron had made up, that Ron was mine.  
  
The only problem was that even though Ron liked me, I wasn't sure that he liked me as more than a friend. I went down stairs and asked him a question that he couldn't answer." Do you like me, or do you like Lexi?"  
  
Michelle Branch  
  
Everywhere  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me? His silence killed me. How could I have been so blind? He didn't love me, he loved Lexi was just some girl that he placed next to him to take her place before she came back. I slapped him across the face and ran back up to my dorm. I hated Ron; I didn't see how I had put up with him for so long. That was the last time I ever wanted to see him. Ever. He hurt me to bad.  
  
Losing Grip  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cause weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere I refused to speak to Ron. He tried everything to get me to say something to him. He even pulled my hair to get me to yell at him, but it didn't work. I didn't look in his direction, and I didn't speak in his presents, except during class time. I was hurt. I had thought that he loved me, but I was wrong. And now he wanted me back because Lexi wouldn't take him back in. I hated giving Ron the cold shoulder, especially since I knew that I had feelings for him. But no, my stubbornness kept me from even giving him a glance.  
  
*~!*!~*Ron's Point Of View*~!*!~*  
  
I stared at Hermione. She was beautiful, smart, brave, and kind. Everything about her I liked, but I just now realized that I had been and idiot, that I had always loved her, but now she was gone.  
  
Wherever You Will Go  
  
So lately, I've been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go I stood up. I was ready to poor out my soul to Hermione. Just go stand in front of her and apologize. Then the "what ifs?" came.  
  
What if she didn't like me anymore?  
  
What if I had hurt Hermione so bad that she didn't want anything to do with me?  
  
What if she didn't accept my apology, and we were never friends again?  
  
What if I kept asking myself questions for so long that she left to the girl's dorm.  
  
That day I only found out one of those questions, it was the last one. She had left before I got to my last "What if?"  
  
It's not like anyone cared, but my last question was:  
  
What if something happened to me or her before I could apologize? Harry, Ron, and Hermione were lying at the edge of the lake. Hermione and Ron were only down there because Harry had coaxed them into it. Hermione still loved Ron, but she couldn't come to say it. It burned a hole in her heart, not being able to say anything to Ron, but what he did to her. . . .  
  
Ron hated himself for doing what he did to Hermione, and he had to apologize. And he did, just not at that moment.  
  
Suddenly there was a cry from the forbidden forest. The cry was so loud it got all three of the kids to their feet, then running to the forest.  
  
"What . . . what was that?" Harry panted.  
  
"I . . . don't know." Hermione responded.  
  
The three students kept running until they were out of breath and then stopped suddenly realizing there was someone in front of them.  
  
"Hello?" Ron asked the bushes.  
  
As soon as he said that three men with masked faces and cloaked bodies grabbed Harry, Ron, or Hermione and apperated away.  
  
When they landed, they were somewhere about 300 miles away from Hogwarts or farther. Either way they were lost.  
  
"Aphid see you've finally got your fitly hands on the boy, his side-kick, and this Mudblood." a voice Harry recognized as Voldemort's boomed.  
  
"Now," Voldemort commanded, "let them go."  
  
"What! But Master-" the Death Eater holding Ron started arguing with Voldemort.  
  
"LET THEM GO NOW!" Voldemort hollered. "They'll either die going back to the school, or we'll kill them here." Harry wasn't about to take a run for it because he knew Voldemort was right that they would die before they found Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione soon had out their wands, but they were stepping away from the Death Eaters and Voldemort.  
  
Suddenly Ron's eyes flew to a heap of a pile of dirty clothes and the first thing that flew through Ron's mind was a Portkey! He muttered his theory to Harry and Hermione. Hermione said she thought he was crazy, but it was the only idea the group had, so they had to make a run for it.  
  
Unfortunately Voldemort saw them and sent his Death Eaters after them.  
  
Harry turned around and yelled a spell at them. It hit all of them, but only reacted on one of them.  
  
The ones up front got mad and pointed several spells at Hermione. Hermione didn't see them.  
  
"Hermione, move!" Ron yelled and moved in front of Hermione so all the spells hit him. Ron dropped onto the ground.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried bending over him. Harry picked up his best friend and made Hermione go to the Portkey with him.  
  
Harry and Hermione made it to the Portkey without much trouble, but they couldn't help think that their friend since first year was dead. Harry, Hermione and Ron landed in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw Ron.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Hermione asked fearful of the answer.  
  
"I'm not sure." Madame Pomfrey shook her head in sorrow.  
  
Hermione whimpered. Harry heard and pulled Hermione closer to him. Harry knew how his best friends felt for each other. "He'll be fine." Harry told Hermione, but neither was sure.  
  
"May I ask you two to leave?" Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
She didn't have to say anymore. Harry and Hermione left the Hospital Wing. Hermione slid down the wall and started crying, but Harry left to tell the other Weasleys and Lexi. When Harry came back he had with him Ginny and Lexi. Hermione guessed that Fred and George were owling Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.  
  
Lexi sat on the left of Hermione, Harry on Hermione's right, and Ginny sat on Harry's right. There were all silent, almost like their words would make Ron dead. They sat in that position for almost an hour before Fred and George came. Then they sat for another two hours.  
  
Finally Madame Pomfrey came outside and asked Hermione to come in. Hermione stood up and walked into the room that held her love.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" Ron asked. He was paler than pale, more like a goust than a person.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione was about to tear up.  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ron. "Now Hermione was crying. She bent forward and gave Ron a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, I needed that." Ron murmured. Then Hermione saw something that cut through her like a knife-Ron had stopped breathing. "Ro-Ron," Hermione stuttered. "I'm sorry." 


End file.
